starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Ossian-class Heavy Assault Bomber
Performance Analysis The Ossian-class Heavy Assault Bomber was designed to be the next generation anti-capital ship starfighter. The strengths and weaknesses of existent bombers were analyzed during the concept phase, and were then accounted for in the design of this fightercraft. The Ossian is substantially larger than many fighters, but makes up for this by toeing the line between fighter and gunboat. Many governments prefer capital ships to bombers as an effective anti-capital class weapon because bombers are often easy prey to interceptors and space superiority starfighters. The Ossian is designed with tremendously powerful shields and four laser turret stations. These stations, each manned by a live gunner, are capable of rapid rates of fire and feature a wide firing arc for maximized defensive potential. Because of its high damage threshold and anti-starfighter laser weaponry, the Ossian is well suited to operate without escort fighters in an environment where more conventional bombercraft would be endangered. The vessel features primary and secondary missile arrays. The primary is comprised of two missile bays (capable of holding and firing any conventional modern warhead), and the secondary is comprised of four missile bays. The two systems can be linked to fire together, or be used separately. Each individual missile bay can store at the ready a maximum of six warheads. The missile firing systems are managed by the copilot, allowing the main pilot to concentrate entirely on flying the fightercraft. The main pilot can however, in the absence of a copilot, operate the system in its entirety. Due to the high number of sensitive systems and missile payload aboard the Ossian, its hull integrity is very delicate, and cannot survive more than one (if even) direct hit. The developers feel that the extremely powerful deflector shield unit more than makes up for this fragility, however. In simulations and live tests run by the development team, a squadron of eight Ossian-class Bombers successfully destroyed capital class ships ranging from corvettes to heavy cruisers while maintaining acceptable casualty levels. This represents a very exciting innovation in starcraft design, as the Ossian has the potential to become the first truly effective subcapital class anti-warship weapon. Modernized Technologies Multipurpose Warhead Bays The Ossian's missile bays are capable of holding any standard configuration modern warhead. This allows the craft to be appropriately outfitted for any number of specialized missions, ranging from capital ship assault, to anti-starfighter platform, to planetary bombardment. Next-Generation Ion and Hyper Drive Technology Cutting-edge advancements in efficiency and output of ion drives have resulted in more powerful engines than are presently being used aboard most vessels. This means that the Ossian Bomber is faster in subspace travel than many other bomber crafts. More notable, however, is the advancement in hyperdrive technology. For decades, a speed rating of x1 was considered the ceiling for standard military faster-than-light travel. Using technologies only used thus far by custom speedshops and individual racer/courier outfitters, Dorioss Shipbuilders have broken the x1 barrier, resulting in hyperdrives that travel at .9875 past lightspeed. Onboard Automation Advanced computer systems connected to centralized controls mean that almost everything on the ship can either be automated, or controlled from the cockpit. However, performance drops as much as 66% when particular systems are automated. For optimal performance, a live crew is always recommended. Layered Shielding The Ossian Bomber features not one but two high-output shield generators. Many vessels are plagued by a catastrophic loss of shielding when their shield generator is destroyed. Because of the presence of two overlapping shield generators working together as a cohesive defensive grid, the loss of one will result in only a 50% drop in overall shield efficiency, as opposed to total failure. Furthermore, the presence of 2 shield generators yields a more powerful overall shield strength than would otherwise be possible. Last Ditch Measure Should the Ossian-class Bomber be incapacitated or otherwise disabled, the cockpit crew may enable a self-destruct sequence to prevent the vessel from falling into enemy hands. This sequence operates on a separate closed circuit from the rest of the ship's power grid and thus will remain functional even if ion cannons or electromagnetic weaponry disables the bomber. This measure is fatal to all onboard and should only be used as a last resort. Bio-Ergonomics Special memory-touch massage/muscle stimulation units built into the flight chairs, as well as waste disposal systems and intravenous hydration and nutrition mechanisms allow for the crew of an Ossian-class Bomber to remain in their seats comfortably for up to a full, uninterrupted eight days without health repercussions. This makes the vessel ideal for long-term operations or ambushes, as well as for escort duty for spacecraft without hangar bays. =Sources= *Sith Technical Manual 2.0 Category:Small CraftCategory:StarfightersCategory:BombersCategory:Assault ShipsCategory:Sith Empire